sentimientos encontrados
by Mely Fubuki Kagamine
Summary: Una noche de invierno se conocen...el puso su mundo de cabeza... el otro ha sufrido ¿que pasara?


**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

**Era una noche fria de invierno cuando lo conoci...yo iba corriendo sin rumbo fijo...no se por que solo, llegue a ese parque fue cuando lo encontre, un chico peliazul que miraba hacia la luna invernal sin verla del todo (tenia los ojos cerrados) haciendo que su palida piel resaltara a la luz lunar.**

**-Que haces aqui tan solo...y tan tarde?-pregunte sin poder retirar mi mirada de su rostro, sucabello caia a los lados de forma que el viento jugueteaba con no me miro...fue cmo si no me oyera.**

**-Oye-me acerque, al hacerlo note que por su rostro habia leves marcas de llanto seco.**

**-¿Que?- pregunto secamente dejandome ver unos hermosos ojos roji-cafes-dejame solo ¿si? lo ultimo que quiero es que un extraño venga y me mire...ya sufri bastantes verguenzas gracias- dijiste lo ultimo con sarcasmo y rodando tus bellos pude evitar sonrrojarme ante aquella hermoso.**

**-Mamoru Endo-dije tendiendote mi mano y lanzandote una sonrrisa, esperando que no notaras mi nerviososmo-mucho gusto-.**

**Te sorprendiste ante mi reaccion-I-Ka-Kazemaru I-Ich-Ichirouta- tartamudeaste.**

**Te pregunte "¿que pasa?" y me contestaste "nada" sin embargo segui insistiendo hasta que me dijiste terrible accidente acababa de pasar...tu familia que se habia ido de viaje habia tenido un terribe accidente dejandote a ti aqui solo y ahora sin tu familia.-No se como lograre salir adelante- decias con lagrimas en tus bellos ojos, lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer en ese instante fue abrazarte y dejar k empaparas mi sudadera.**

**-No te sientas solo...ellos siguen vivos en ti-sonrrei-y ademas me tienes a mi-.**

**-Te acabo de conocer- contestaste.**

**-y eso que-**

**-n...no nada-**

**_6 meses despues_**

**Waaa si como lo escuchas 6 meses han pasado desde que te conoci...resulta que estudiabamos en la misma escuela, al enterarme no sabes lo contento ke me puse...tanto que no cxabia en mi de gozo...ibas en el equipo de corredores, pero por mi (eso quiero creer) te uniste al de futbol...siento que te conozco de toda la vida...somo cercanos muy cercanos...hoy es el dia de tu cumpleaños...te tengo una enorme sorpresa, aunque no se si dartela...siento que no la aceptaras y me da miedo que la rechazes.**

**Te me acercas con una enorme sonrrisa despues del entrenamiento y me dices que vallamos por Ramen a lo que accedo gustoso, el camino es largo pero me gusta que haci sea puedo estar mas tiempo con tigo...ay **_**MI**_** Kaze-chan ahi tantas cosas que quiero decirte...pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes y que arruine nuestra amistad... antes de llegar a l puesto y que todos nos molesten quiero decirte que yo...**

**-TE AMO-grite a los cuatro vientos... te detuvite en seco a es Kaze-chan desde el dia en que nos conocimos te he amad con locura, llevo meses guardandome este sentimiento, este sentimiento que me carcomia por mirada demuestra que no te lo esperabas, te me acercas poco a poco.**

**-y..yo..e...esto.. no quise-tartamudeo-lo siento ignora lo que te dije si... esta bien si...si no quieres, pero promete...-me vi interrumpido a la mitad de la frase, tus bellos y fagiles labios estaba sellados sobre los mios, tus delicados brazos rodeaban mi cuello de modo principio no supe que hacer,me quede con los ojos como platos, hasta que reaccione y pase mis brazos por tu cintura apegandote mas a mi cuerpo, abriste tu boca a modo e peticion; sin poder evitarlo hice que mi lengua explorara cada rincon de tu cavidad jugando a ratos con tu lengua y pasandola por tus labios, todo esto sin dejar de separamos a causa de la falta del aire y me miraste lleno de ternura con tus ojos llenos de lagrimas y tu bello rostro levemente sonrrojado.**

**-K..Ka-kazemaru...e...eso qu..que fue- pusiste tu dedo sobre mis labios diciendome:**

**-me hiciste esperar mucho Endo-acto seguido te recargaste sobre mi pecho aun llorando de felicidad-Tambien te amo Mamoru Endo- contestaste al fin sin poder dejar ni de sonrreir ni de abraze y haci nos quedamos un muy muy muuuy buen rato.**

**Aquella noche me permitiste quitarle la pureza a tu bello cuerpo mientras mi recama se inundaba en gemidos de placer tuyos y mios y promesas de amor inundabam nuestros sentidos...**

**JAMAS CREEI QUE ME CORRESPONDERIAS PERO VI QUE SIEMPRE TUVIMOS SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS AMBOS...PERO EL MIEDO AL RECHAZO NOS DEJO CIEGOS...TE AMO KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA...TE AMO CON LOCURA Y QUIERO PERMANECER A TU LADO POR SIEMPRE.**

_**fin**_


End file.
